No Strings Attached
by whitewingedalbatross
Summary: A swift kiss. A soft touch of his hand. A glance as we pass on the street. Silent…Simple…No strings attached, right? KibaKankuro Twoshot
1. No Strings Attached

**A/N:**  
Ech...more mindless dribble. Don't look at me that way, Reviewers...This time I mean it!! It's _pointless!!_ Eh...enjoy it anyway...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. There, are you happy now?!!

**

* * *

**

The sex is great.

What more can I say?

We came together after irate fights with the significant others in our lives and vented, letting out every emotion under the sun - every emotion our chaotic lives would allow us to feel, taking out our anger and frustration on each other, finding satisfaction in the bruises and gashes left behind…and then, once we'd exhausted our voices, the words falling silent around us…we'd come together in a different way.

Lips met, clashing together furiously; kisses full of hate and sorrow and lust and _need…_Such _need_ that it was almost overwhelming…

Why?

Because we found _something_ in each other that was absent in the rest of our lives. That _something_ - a burning, magnetic _something _that we _needed _- we'd sneak out of our houses for…slink past ever-watchful eyes and right under the noses of our families and friends. It was a _something_ that we couldn't live without.

His hands would always wander higher while mine lower, his fingers tracing the marks on my cheeks and mine wandering over the long, dark swirls that trailed further and further down his torso. They intrigue me and my hands trace the outline of each marking in slight awe. He has no idea what they do to me.

I never once thought about what it meant, beyond the longing touches and bruises, but I wasn't sure he never did. However, I know for a fact that he did worry about his sister…and how it would affect her - about what would happen if she ever found out and what it would do to the two of them. After all, they only had each other.

Touching, isn't it? My sister and I aren't nearly that close…she bandages me up when I come home from training or a mission a little banged up and scolds me when I've done something wrong, but…that's as far as our relationship goes. He's pretty lucky, now that I think about it.

The thing I would always remember - even days later, long after we had said our sordid and quick goodbyes - was the taste of his skin; steely, like sweat and skin and salt and blood - an always shocking reminder that he was just as human as me.

The feel of him in my hands - the rough texture of his flesh against mine and the heated way our bodies moved against each other as we ground out our frustrations and needs still sends shivers down my spine.

He was more like and animal that I was, always taking control, holding my arms above my head and pinning me down to leave sharp bites on my shoulders and up my neck. They were always sore and riddled with bruises the next day, but I never seemed to mind - the marks were simple reminders of what transpired between us in the dead of night, and they always made me smile.

Why?

Eh, I still don't get it. I didn't love him. I _don't_ love him. There's no questioning it, right? And from the steely gaze in his eyes - directed at me - when we finish and lay side by side, our breathing labored and sharp and faces tilted towards the other's, I can tell he doesn't love me either.

My name falls breathlessly from his lips.

It's evident, when that cold gaze follows me - I can feel it on my back - as I get up and dress quickly, always turned away from him, that this doesn't mean anything to him. He watches me, and I'm sure that in his mind, every time, he's asking himself why the hell he's here.

I can't let myself get comfortable with him - _near_ him…

_That _would lead to things that neither of us want to caught up in, and so I keep my distance when our encounters are over - dressing turned around, never letting a single word pass between us before we both leave.

I meet his gaze only once each time before we head for the door, and every time, he leans toward me and his lips touch mine in a swift kiss. I can feel his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer, taking control _again_. I feel my feet move under me, pulling me away again. He gazes at me for a moment, confusion flitting through his eyes, then he walks swiftly out of the room and we have nothing to do with each other until the next time around.

In that small kiss - that small, seemingly meaningless gesture, he says more than a million things to me.

_Thank you._

**-XXX-**

One time, later, we run into each other in the village, only passing down the street. His hand brushes against mine, even though he is talking to his sister and it seems he hasn't seen me at all.

_I'm sorry._

My fingers wrap around his for a moment, and it send another spark down my spine. His voice continues spilling from his lips, the words directed toward the blonde next to him, and yet I can hear him saying something different inside my head, only to me.

_I hate you. _

I cringe slightly and our touch falls apart. We continue walking in separate directions, Shino at my side, Temari at his, and one of the rare moments that our lives clash together becomes a fresh memory in the back of my mind.

_I need you. _

We each take a few more steps, ignoring the presence of the other as the people at our sides attempt to draw our attention back to them. All such attempts fail. A couple of seconds pass, then - as one - we turn to glance at each other, his dark gaze meets mine for a moment, and my heart leaps into my throat for a instant before being jerked back down past where it should be by the look in his eyes. It's that same look - the cold expression from before - and I can take it. I look away.

_I'll miss you._

No you _don't!_ My mind screams. You don't care about anything but the sex. That's it.

I glance over at Shino, and I can tell that he knows. I can see his golden eyes from behind the sunglasses he always wears, and the slightly sympathetic look in them tells me all I need to know.

_"You love him."_ His gaze is saying. "_You know this. Don't fight it. Don't argue with it."_

I nod slowly, sadly. We've always been able to understand each other's small gestures and glances…but…the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach makes me wonder if this time it's really a good thing…

He's _right…_

…and it hurts.

**-XXX-**

His skin is on mine again; surrounding me, covering me, filling me. My skin burns everywhere it touches his, and it takes all of my self control not to scream out.

He bites my collarbone, and I groan in spite of myself. Why did I let myself do this again? Why am I even here?

I…I was screaming at him, I think…and then……He was bleeding……and I…I……

I can't remember much right now…

With his hands wrapped around me and my own bound above my head, I'm in no position to run away, and…no matter how much this hurts my heart, my body seems to like it a little too much and I wouldn't run if I _could._

His name falls breathlessly from my lips.

Later, those same lips are pressed against his in a familiar, depressing kiss…and this time they have something else to say.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, part two is up next !!! Have fun - and REVIEW!!! 


	2. Animal In Me

**A/N:  
**The second part of the mindless dribble! Yay!!

Ok, pretend I didn't just say that...

Anyway, since the first chapter was from Kiba's POV, this time it's Kankuro's!! It's a bit more graphic than the last bit, but it's still not too bad. I've written MUCH worse things...the rating is just a precaution, I guess.

Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Go on, make fun of me now...but you don't own it either!!

* * *

He whimpers under me - god…I love that sound. My hands wander up his neck and chin to the red markings on his cheeks. I sometimes wonder why he has them, but…I've never asked…

It's just sex for the two of us, I guess…_amazing_ sex, yes…but still _just_ sex.

He growls now, as my hands wander down to his chest again, my nails scratching over the several large bruises I left there from our fight before.

That's how it always starts… We fight, taking out all of our anger on each other - all of the frustration from our lives…for me, it's having to deal with Gaara…and Temari…and my reflection in the mirror that reminds me every day of the abomination I am and the past that created me…

He seems to like my designs…in the haze I'm in right now, I can't remember which ones Temari painted on me this time, but the feel of his fingers tracing them and his lips against my chest, drawing lower and lower reminds me that right now, it doesn't matter…

I found _something_ in him one day…an undeniable _something_ that makes staying away from him impossible.

My teeth graze the outside of his earlobe and he shudders again, his hands twisting against their bonds. Its part of the way that we do things, I guess…I keep him tied up and take out my frustration on him more _this_ way, while he relies more on throwing punches my way, as if to see how purple he can stain my face with bruises this time around.

I like the dominancy…finally being in control…to have something that's completely mine and _only_ mine…something that-

No…

_Someone_ who answers to me…in growls and purrs and whimpers as my hands trail down his sides to the edge of his shorts.

He's so hard to forget…even days after we have said our goodbyes and have walked out of each other's lives…

All I can do is think of him…and the way he looks at me - betrayed - while he walks a fair bit away from me to get dressed. Is he afraid to be near me? Do I really frighten him that much…?

I'm sure, as he stands there - so far away; his back stiff and his movements hesitant, dressing as quickly as he can; he must be wondering to himself why the hell he's here with me…

That horrible, betrayed, empty look in his deep brown eyes tells me all I need to know. This is just sex to him. He doesn't love me. He _couldn't_ love me…

But I love him.

I love him, and it's slowly tearing me apart. Every time that thought crosses my mind - that I love the Inzuka laying next to me - my heart begins to race and I get angry…at myself. How could I do this? How could I let myself fall for him where there's no possible way that he would ever return those feelings?!

Damn…I'm glaring again, aren't I? Oh, great…he's seen it. Why do I always do that? He must think I hate him now…

He gets up to leave, quickly, as though he's afraid of me once again. I stand up as well, reaching out to grab his arm and pull him back to me…so I can show him how much I care about him…

But all he sees is the cold look in my eyes, which is instantly countered with a flash of fear across his. I press my lips to his softly, trying as hard as I can to show him that I mean him no harm. My arms wrap around his thin waist, pulling him closer to me, but his hands are on my chest and he pushes me away. He's backing away now…does he ever realize what he's doing? Judging by the blank look in his gaze, fixed on me, I'm sure he doesn't.

I'm out the door a second later, unable to stand a second more of looking at him standing there…

**-XXX-**

Sometimes I see him on the streets when I get time off, and I can't help but follow him a bit, watching him as he goes about the normalcy of his day. He seems so at ease…so comfortable with who he is and the people around him….you'd never suspect all the anger he harbors inside - the anger only I get to see - or that he's having a secret affair.

I, however, cannot hide what's going on _nearly_ as well as he can…

Today is one of those days…but this time I'm not alone. Temari is defiantly attached to my arm, hissing angry reprimands into my ear. As I said before, I'm not very good at hiding things and...Well…She figured it out.

She'd be screaming at me right now, but I'd ducked out of the house just as she was about to and it forced her to follow me into public, where she _couldn't_ yell without attracting too much attention to herself - something I'm incredibly grateful for.

However, the fact that she's clinging to me and snarling in my ear about how horrible I am right as he's walking down the street toward me…I don't quite appreciate that.

_"You're despicable…"_ she's whispering into my ear, her nails digging roughly into my arm. I try not to pay attention, because he's drawing even closer, but it's hard not to hear every word.

_"You're disgusting…"_ she says again, as though thinking that it will impact me more if she repeats it.

It does.

Am I really such a horrible person for being with him? For wanting him near me all the time? For…loving him?

But she doesn't know that I love him…does she? She thinks that it's just sex between us…right? Damn…

_"Temari...listen to me…"_ I say quietly, pulling away from her. He's getting closer and closer…I could reach out and touch him if I wanted to…

So I do, lifting my hand from my side so that it brushes against his as he passes. God…I can smell him……why does he have to smell so good…? Like sandalwood and…

His fingers wrap around mine for a second, as though he's trying to tell me something…….but….no…there's no way that he could be. It's just a touch. Just a reminder of what he wants, right…? I keep my gaze directed towards Temari, afraid to look at him for even a split second…

_"I love him, alright?"_ Her eyes widen at my words, but I don't care…I just hope that he didn't hear me…

Though, with that dog-like hearing, I'm sure he did…Damn it!!

I feel him cringe slightly, his head turned away…shit…he heard me, didn't he? Oh, Kami…I've really ruined it this time…

He's pulling away from me now, continuing his walk down the street with that weird friend of his at his side…

I start mentally berating myself again…with a scowl plastered on my face again, I'm sure. What is wrong with me?

We each take a few more steps, but in the back of my mind I feel an odd tug, as though I'm supposed to look back at him…

I do, only to find him looking right back at me from a few feet away, that same woeful expression plastered on his face. Why does he have to look at me like that?!

Temari is talking to me now, but don't catch a word of it as his gaze drops from mine and he turns around again, stalking off with the bug-boy, who is looking over at him now. The Inzuka nods at him, as though they have been conversing silently, in a way that only the other understood.

I whip around, almost dislodging Temari from my arm, and glare down at her. She glares right back and I shrug in apology; even though I've got a good few inches on her, she's far more intimidating than I am. A sigh escapes my lips.

_"What were you saying?"_ I question as we continue our walk down the bustling street. Temari rolls her eyes at me.

_"I_ said… _If you love him, then it's none of my business what the two of you do…"_ I stare over at her. Is she _mad?!_ Nosing into my business is her favorite thing to do!!

Catching my expression, she shrugs. _"Eh, if I ever fall in love with someone, I wouldn't want_ you _getting into my business either…"_ She smiles up at me convincingly, but when she opens her mouth to speak again, her eyes have grown colder and her voice sends chills down my spine. "Don't _hurt him, Kankuro…that's not the way we do things anymore, _understand?" It's not a request from my sister - it's a command.

**-XXX-**

I wonder how I ended up here again as he bites roughly at my neck.

It began with him yelling at me - I didn't catch more than a few words of it, because the anger seeping from his entire body was enough to captivate me. I'll be sorry for that, I'm sure, when my face is black and blue under my paint tomorrow morning.

His lips crashed onto mine as he pushed me down onto the bed, his fangs and claws ravaged my skin and lips. I couldn't help but groan, since the feelings washing over me were far more than I could handle, and the noise seemed to snap him back to his senses. He stopped all of his actions and sat up, looking at me in horror, obviously taking in the long gashes across my shoulders and chest.

When did I lose my shirt….?

When did he lose his?

Damn…I'm going to have to take control again, aren't I? I grin widely, releasing a few chakra strings from the tips of my fingers which wrap around his wrists and bind them above his head again.

I move slowly this time, despite the whimpers coming from his delicious, parted lips, grinding against him in a daze. All I can think about is him…what we're doing barely registers in my mind…

I bite down on his collarbone as I reach my release, and I feel his quickly follow. He groans, clenching his eyes shut as he shivers against me.

My name falls breathlessly from his lips.

**-XXX-**

He's ready to leave now, I can tell…He must be asking himself, once again, why the hell he's here with me…

Shit…I've gotta stop him….this may be my only chance…!!

I reach out to him, quickly lacing my fingers with his and pulling him around. He gasps, looking up at me fearfully; he opens his mouth to speak, but no sound comes out and I cover his lips with mine before he remembers how to speak again.

When I pull away, I realize that he's shivering against me and I pull him gently to my chest, letting my arms wrap around his hips. He looks up at me with a question in his eyes.

I rest my chin atop his head, breathing in the smell of his hair and sighing. My eyes close involuntarily.

_"Kiba…"_

I feel him take a deep breath, letting it out slowly against my shoulder, sending shivers down my spine.

_"Kiba…I'm sorry…"_

He pulls away slightly to stare up at me, his chocolate-brown eyes wide. I smile down at him, but a small frown graces his lips.

_"…F-For…what…?"_ he asks, looking rather confused. I find the small pout across his lips to be adorable.

_"For upsetting you…"_

_"Y-You…you didn't…"_ he says, but I know this to be a lie.

_"Yes I did, Kiba…"_ and I wish I could take back whatever I did...

He opens his mouth to speak, but again I press my lips against his to silence him.

_"K-Kankuro…"_

_"Kiba…I love you…"_

He gasps, gaping at me. A moment of silence passes between up, broken only by our soft breathing; then, without warning, he jumps at me, tackling me back onto the bed. He smiles down at me - the first smile I've seen on his face in such a long time - and kisses me soundly, his hands burying themselves in my hair.

_"I love you too…Kankuro…"_

I think we're going to be just fine, don't you…?

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I _think _it's over now...Hope you enjoyed it!! 


End file.
